


My Most Favorite Thing in the World

by Blackcatninja



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Karaoke, M/M, Oneshot, Shizaya - Freeform, Smiles, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatninja/pseuds/Blackcatninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya wants to see more of Shizuo smiling. That's basically it. Plus karaoke and some more stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Most Favorite Thing in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for this pairing or this website so idek. Plus, it's almost 4am so this may or may not be something good. Meh, I'll check back in the morning. Oh wait, isn't it morning already?

Honestly, Shizuo's smile was something that Izaya treasured, the whole-hearted smile was one of the very few things that could make the informant's heart beat so fast.

It did so much worse when it was aimed directly at him, whether it was a soft and delicate one on the morning after they had some intense sex, or the silly one that he recently discovered when Shizuo dragged him into a karaoke booth to break up their usual routine.

And after reluctantly singing one song, he had found that he loved the way Shizuo smiled like that. Granted, the so called debt collector was hella drunk at the time but it was something he couldn't let go of.

So from then on, he made sure they went to the karaoke booths while pretending to be reluctant about them. 

After a few weeks, he suspected that Shizuo already figured out that he secretly loved going to those booths. But they both knew that there would be an instant denial if the fake blonde ever said anything about it.

And that's how it went, every week or so Izaya and Shizuo would go to the booth to sing songs and laugh and have fun while Izaya appreciated Shizuo's smile overall.

To be quite honest, it's the most fun he's had in a while. Even that time after a huge fight that had left behind a lot of destruction, they were able join back up at the karaoke booth to have fun. Not to mention, Izaya could still recall that on that night they both had a lot to drink and ended up singing (more like screaming) a childish song they sang along to that had something to do with fish, he still doesn't know exactly what song it is to this day and no matter where he looks he still can't find that song.

But of course he wasn't going to say it out loud since he could still hear the lyrics in his head and he now he can't help thinking how everything has changed from him and Shizuo being total enemies to whatever it is they are now. Singing at karaoke machines, with the amazing sex that didn't appear as aggressive and primal as it had been at first.

Izaya sighed to himself as he shook away these thoughts that he assumed stemmed from the alcohol he had drank earlier, which was no surprise because he had found that just as much as he could be a loud drunk, he could also be the sad drunk when the mood is right.

But there's no need for all those thoughts when he was going to go up and sing -and possibly dramatize the shit out of- the Pokemon theme song which was sure to bring an enjoyable smile out of Shizuo. 

Just as he was readying himself to go up there he was stopped by an "Oi, Izaya"

He turned toward the debt collector and smirked.

"Shizu-chan, hurry up I wanna sing already"

Shizuo rolled his eyes playfully in response to the name that Izaya had supposedly promised to never say again.

Thinking back on it, he really shouldn't have expected Izaya to actually honor that promise, and he had to admit that the name really didn't bother him as much as it use to.

"Oi, what was it you were trying to tell me the other night when you were drunk?"

Izaya had definitely not expected that. And besides the song that they sang, he was having too much fun to remember anything else that night.

"Whatever could you be talking about? And couldn't this wait until after the song?"

And now he was questioning whether or not he should be concerned with how much he wanted to sing this song. 

"Tch. If I don't talk to you now, then it'll be twenty songs later before you'll finally answer"

Well he wasn't wrong, once Izaya chooses a song it goes from one to four, and somehow escalates to twenty. And for some reason he can't stop until he hits that number. Damn, he's hooked. 

"You started mumbling about my smile or something like that"

Huh?

Izaya froze and stared at Shizuo with a face that just screamed 'oh shit' So Shizuo chose to continue on.

"You also said that there was something that was your 'most favorite thing in the world'."  
Shizuo raised an eyebrow in a completely smug manner.

"So what exactly is your most favorite thing in the world I-za-ya?"

Izaya panicked and found his face heating up at the question that he could easily answer with no thinking whatsoever. The only trouble would be how embarrassing it was.

So instead of answering him, he darted to the karaoke machine and hit the play button for the Pokemon theme song. 

And while he was dramatically waving his arms around while singing, he noticed the smug look that had stayed on Shizuo's face. He had a feeling that after the singing is over for the future nineteen songs,Shizuo would confront him about it.

And he wished with all his heart that this session would never end because he didn't want to admit that he, Izaya Orihara, thinks that his most favorite thing in the world is Shizuo Heiwajima's smile.


End file.
